Cold
by Aunna
Summary: When Chiro gets a cold Gibson starts to worry him. What is Gibson hiding?


_Me: This is a One-shot. I repeat, THIS IS A ONE-SHOT!_

_Chiro: OKAY!_

_Me: Just wanted to get my point across. _

_Chiro: What's this about?_

_Me: Sick fic._

_Chiro: No wonder I've felt queasy all day._

_Me: Wow._

_Chiro: Wow what?_

_Me: I only came up with this story a few minutes ago._

_Chiro: So I'm physic now? _

_Me: I don't now. But your not the only sick member. I don't own SRMTHFG._

_Chiro: Read and Review._

_Cold_

_**I shivered and rolled over in my bed. My head ached and I felt like someone had just lit my whole body on fire. My throat felt like a thousand knifes were ripping it to shreds and my nose was extremely clogged. I guess I was sick from spending an hour in the rain after Sprx had forgotten me at Shuggazoom Square.**_

_**Antauri had been ticked when he learned that I had been out there for a long time. Sprx hid in his room and apologized me after Antauri had left the robot to pick up Otto at the train station.**_

_**Now I was as sick as a dog. Curse the cold! "Chiro?" a voice asked.**_

_**I groaned in response. I knew it was Antauri. He had been the one who had sent me to bed. "Are you sick?" Antauri asked.**_

"_**Yes," I said with a scratchy voice. Antauri came over and put his hand on my forehead and I flinched from his cold touch. Antauri flinched too, probably because I was as hot as an oven.**_

_**Antauri went out the room and returned with Gibson in tow. Gibson had a thermometer and some medicine. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.**_

_**Gibson stuck the thermometer in my mouth and I tried my best to hold back my sneeze. I didn't want to make Gibson frustrated or upset. He definitely didn't look good and I gave a worried glance at him. Gibson didn't notice.**_

_**He took the thermometer out of my mouth. "102 degrees F," Gibson said. "He probably got a cold from being outside. Just give him a correct dosage of the medicine when it says to, give him food that is full of Vitamin C, and keep him hydrated. He should be better in no time,"**_

"_**Get some sleep Gibson," I said. "You're worrying me. It looks like you haven't gotten a wink of sleep in weeks,"**_

"_**I'm fine Chiro," Gibson said and walked out the room. I gave Antauri a look and he returned it. He was worried too. His leader and his medical expert were sick and he only knew how to take care of one.**_

"_**Something's wrong," I whispered.**_

"_**I know," Antauri said. "But don't worry. He'll be fine. I'll make sure of that,"**_

"_**Thanks Tauri," I said. He grabbed the medicine and prepared the dosage. My mind wondered to Gibson. What had alarmed him? What was wrong with him?**_

_**Antauri gave me the medicine and curled up beside me. I held him close to my chest. Then it hit me. Gibson had been talking about brain tumors a couple of weeks ago and he seemed extremely affected by his own speech. "Tauri," I whispered.**_

"_**Yes Chi?" Antauri asked.**_

"_**What if Gibson has a brain tumor?" I asked, my voice shaking.**_

"_**I don't know Chiro," Antauri said. "I'll ask him about it. We shouldn't keep secret. Don't worry and get some sleep. I love you,"**_

"_**I love you too," I said. I fell asleep with Antauri against my chest.**_

_**Two weeks later…**_

**We stood at Gibson's grave and mourned the lose of our brother. He had told us that he had a brain tumor and didn't have much time left. We were devastated and Gibson then told us good news.**

**Gibson had a son.**

**His name was Leonardo and he was just like Gibson. He enjoyed medicines and loved us. Gibson had introduced us with his last words a week ago. Before Gibson had slipped into a coma he introduced us and Leonardo made things easier.**

**Leonardo had blue fur like Gibson but had dark brown eyes. On his forehead was a star shaped mark. It was yellow and he mourned his father's lose with us.**

**Gibson was gone and never returning. But he had left us with one piece of his life. Something that would make us remember him forever.**

**And it all started when I had gotten a cold.**


End file.
